Unrealistic Daydreams
by veranightshade
Summary: Leorio had daydreamed of many things in his spare time. He dreamed of wealth,his friends, and perhaps meeting the love of his life. He never dreamed that he would find Hisoka at death's door and have to run from an insane assassin bent on killing both of them. Now that's just unrealistic. A Hisoleo fic.


Hello and thank you for reading this fic. Hopefully this will be the first fanfiction that I actually finish. I was actually helped by user Sessh-Amy when i was finishing it up.

This is quite obvious but this fic is Hisoleo ship fic.

WARNING this fic will contain:violence,gore,foul language, possible smut, and torture!

Ill try to leave more specific warning for each chapter.

This chapter has a bit of blood in it if anyone wants to be aware of that.

Hope you enjoy:3

* * *

Chapter 1: The Assassin, the Clown, and the Doctor

Machi had noticed the forest's odd silence a while back on the trail and Judging by Nobunaga's hand on his sword, he had noticed as well. Though even after walking another mile, nothing happened. Nobody attacked or approached them, probably because there was nothing. There was nothing alive anywhere near them. To some this would be unnerving, but to the two phantom troupe members it was only a sign of the one they were meeting. Another sign was the occasional faint wave of bloodlust pulsing through the forest.

Machi finds herself already disliking the mysterious assassin. The man seems to share a lot of similarities with the clown. He is certainly dramatic if he is making them come all the way out to this dead forest, and the rather unruly bloodlust that he appears to be flaunting only adds to this thought.

"Hey Machi," Nobunaga's voice broke the silence, "is there any reason as to why we are out here? I mean, most assassins usually require only a request, a description, and a check."

"He wanted to meet us and discuss the request in person," she replied.

Nobunaga sighs, "Then why didn't we just hire the Zoldycks? At least then we wouldn't have had to walk out here."

Machi turns her head to look at him, **"** The Zoldycks might not be trustworthy. One of them has an alliance with Hisoka **"** Turning her head back to look at the path, Machi continues, "besides, Hisoka knows nothing of this man so he might be at a disadvantage."

The two continue to walk in silence for another thirty minutes before a decrepit building comes into view. It looks like an old office building. Though it's hard to tell because it had almost become completely covered in vines and ivy.

There is a large hole in the wall where a front door should have been. As they walk towards the opening, Machi uses her nen to feel for any presences. Sure enough, there is somebody waiting for them in the building.

Machi strides through the broken entrance and walks into what appeared to be a large poorly lit voyeur, or at least what used to be a voyeur. Any paint or decor that had once been there is completely gone. Everything had devolved into grey concrete and rotting wood. The building must have been three stories tall as there were three balconies overlooking the room. The presence she had sensed was sitting on the second balcony. Machi can't see him that well but she could see two glowing yellow eyes staring at her.

"We have come just as you asked," Machi calls up to the figure.

The figure stands up and jumps down onto the balcony below him. He then strides forward into the light, giving Machi a better look at the man. If you could even call him that. The light reveals what appeares to be grey, scaly, skin and brown spikes. His mouth is lipless, which allowed his rather odd teeth to stick out. His hands are adorned with brown claws, which are twitching at his sides. Machi had suspected it but now it was quite clear. The assassin is a Chimera ant.

The ant sits down before addressing them, "so, you are the spider troupe members that contacted me?"

Machi steps forward, "yes, that was me."

The ant peers down at Machi before letting out a low chuckle, "I was quite surprised that I was contacted by you." He smiles, "I would have thought the spider troupe was strong enough to take care of its own pests."

Machi doesn't react to his words, but she can feel Nobunaga's annoyance. The man was only trying antagonize them. She found herself sighing internally, the ant was very much like Hisoka.

"If we attacked them there would be too many repercussions," Machi replies calmly.

The ant raises his nonexistent eyebrow, "so it's a suicide mission?"

"No," Machi answers, "he knows too much about us, and attacking him might drag us into the open. You on the other hand do this for a living."

The ant doesn't reply. He seems to be thinking about whether or not he should accept the request. His head turned upwards in thought.

"We will pay you a hundred million jenny and you can have his body," Machi added.

The ant abruptly looks down at Machi. He stares at her for a good ten seconds before replying, "I'll take ten million jenny, and I want you to tell me more about this man."

Machi and Nobunaga were walking away from the building when Nobunaga spoke up, "Machi, don't you think that exchange was weird?"

"How so?" Machi asks.

"Well, for one, assassin's never ask for that low of a sum, especially for a target like Hisoka," Nobunaga replies. "Also, why did he accept when you mentioned that he could keep the body?"

Machi sighs, "Nobunaga, did you not read the information Shalnark found?"

Nobunga doesn't reply so Machi continues, "Shalnark found him on the hunter's net. The assassin became well known about two years ago. He is known for being as adept and strong as a Zoldyck. He is also infamous for drinking and collecting the blood of his kills."

Nobunaga's face twists in disgust, "so he's a fucking loony vampire?"

"Loony or not, he seems to have a taste for the blood of the strong," she says. "Also his taste for blood almost seems to work like Hisoka's sense for powerful fighters. The more powerful the fighter, the better the blood. That's why I mentioned that he could have Hisoka's body."

Nobunaga makes a disgusted noise but he doesn't push the matter. It didn't really matter to him what the assassin's tastes were. All that mattered was that he would get the job done.

Odrin felt the Spiders move farther and farther away until there aura's completely disappeared. Only then did he rise from the spot where he had been sitting and walk into the back of the structure. As he walks, he thinks of the meeting. He is still rather surprised that the Spider troupe had contracted him. It looked like his reputation had really grown since he had taken that risk two years ago.

Odrin walked into the room that had been his temporary camp, and began to gather his meager amount of belongings.

As he works, he thinks back to two years ago. He had just been turned into an ant, and the madness and memory loss had been threatening to drive him over the edge. He was desperate. Then the fight had occurred. Truthfully, it was only by chance that he had started fighting a Zoldyck. A chance encounter in the forest. The fight wasn't long, and oddly enough, he had almost been the victor of it. Despite his terrible state, his blood thirst and newly found powers had put him on par with the Zoldyck. Odrin's mouth pulls back into a sickening smile at the memory of the bloody fight. The man, who he had later learned was Illumi Zoldyck, had rather delicious blood. He would have loved to have finished him and tasted more of him, but the fight had been broken up by the head of the family, Silva Zoldyck.

After that, Odrin doesn't really know what happened. By some stroke of luck, the Zoldyck decided not to kill him for attacking his son. Rather, he proposed an alliance or at least an agreement. Odrin always looks back at that memory with confusion. Though in the end it did not matter. The Zoldycks recognition brought him back into the world of assassins, and at last there was a better way to please his bloodlust.

Now that he thought about it the Spiders' target would be a pretty interesting kill. Hisoka sounded very similar to him. Except Odrin isn't a very cocky man. He wouldn't draw out a fight and he certainly wouldn't play with his target. Though he does smile at the idea of crushing his target's confidence and once again tasting the blood of the powerful.

Odrin packs his stuff into a backpack and pulls it onto his back. He then walks out of the room and heads for the entrance. It was time to do some research and find Hisoka.

 _Three Weeks Later_

Hisoka looks down at the body with disdain. The man had not been a very powerful opponent, and he had been rather rude. Before he had attacked the man had insulted his outfit and hair quite thoroughly. The fight itself had lasted only ten seconds, the ten seconds that it took for Hisoka to slit the man's throat with a card, and to top it off, the man's blood had gotten on him and now he is painted in red.

With a sigh, Hisoka turns and walks out of the alley. Sometimes he wonders why he even agrees to some of Illumi's requests. They were almost always for the killing of rather weak and uninteresting toys.

As he walks down the brightly lit streets and towards his hotel, Hisoka ponders whether or not he should even stay the night. It was evening and if he heads out he would be traveling in the dark, but he would be able to get to Heaven's arena by dawn.

Strolling into the hotel's lobby, Hisoka ignored the horrified stares of those around him and walked over to the elevator. The young woman waiting there doesn't notice him when he walks over and waits with her. It was only when she looks over does she notice the bloodied clown. She then squeaks and takes a few steps away.

Hisoka looks over and smiles. The expression only seems to only make her more fearful. When the elevator dings and the doors slide open to reveal that it is empty, Hisoka saunters into it and presses the button for his level. The women does not follow.

Hisoka smiles again and asks, "Dear, weren't you waiting for the elevator?"

The women squeaks again before stammering out what sounds like her saying that she was waiting for someone. Hisoka let the doors close, smirking at the woman's fearful reaction. People were always so funny to mess with. Hisoka sighs again. At least he got some entertainment from that sad kill.

The elevator continues, uninterrupted, to the 20th floor. Hisoka pulls out his key as he exits the elevator and walks to his room. Unlocking it, he enters the rather luxurious hotel room. The TV is on and it's showing the news. A cheerful reporter is smiling and talking about some wealthy businessmen donating to the city. It didn't really matter to Hisoka, so he walked to the bathroom and got into the shower in order to clean the dead man's blood off. As he scrubs the blood of he looks at the many scars that adorn his body. He rarely removed his texture surprise, but for occasions like this he felt that it was necessary. Though looking at the marks would only cause him irritation. Old memories that should have been long dead seemed to cling to them. Once he is clean, he dries himself and applies texture surprise once again.

Walking into the living room with nothing but a towel on, Hisoka drapes himself on the couch. He finds himself pondering the last few years. Life had gotten really boring. Ever since he had done that mission with Illumi, everything had become dull. Chrollo is nowhere to be found and Gon had disappeared. Nothing interesting had happened in the past two years. Hisoka wished that something interesting would happen soon, or at least someone interesting would appear.

The TV caught his attention when the story was interrupted for urgent news. "A killer is loose on the streets. Two bodies have been found in the last two hours. One had his throat cut open and the other is said to be cut in half," the now somewhat disturbed newswomen read off. "It is unsure if the killings are connected, but residents are suggested to stay in their homes."

Hisoka finds himself intrigued. The man whose throat was cut was definitely his doing, but the other killing was not. Perhaps he should stay. This could turn out to be very interesting.

Hisoka stands up and walks to the rooms small closet. If he was going out ,he definitely needs to wear something nice.

 _2 Hours Later_

Leorio exhaled in relief as he threw himself onto the apartment's old couch. It has been a stressful day. For some reason the amount of patients they usually got doubled, and to top it off, Leorio had to deal with a group of college students whose teacher decided that they would take a surprise visit to the hospital.

After such a busy day, it was nice to just lay down and do nothing. Though he knew it wasn't going to last forever. His grumbling stomach would get him up eventually. Suddenly, a ringing broke the silence.

Leorio growls and sits up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and bringing it up to his ear, Leorio answers the phone in an irritated tone, "Hello, what do you want?"

"Hello, Doctor Paradinight," a high pitched voice answered, "this is Doctor Arystar, the teacher from earlier."

Leorio felt all of his stress from earlier return. What does this women want now?! Leorio replies in a slightly forced happy tone, "oh yes, I remember. May I ask why you are calling me?"

The woman replies almost immediately, "oh, you see, I was wondering if you could meet me at the hospital at say nine P.M. I need to show you that nen ability I mentioned earlier, and I'm going to be leaving the city in the morning so I thought I should show you tonight."

Leorio raises his eyebrow. Nen ability? "I'm sorry, but what nen ability?" he asks.

"Don't you remember?!" The woman replies in a rather hurried tone, "We were discussing it earlier. I have been working on a nen technique that regenerates dead flesh, and you wanted to know more about it. So I said we could meet later when you're not working."

Leorio still finds himself confused. The subject does sound familiar but he doesn't remember agreeing to meet about it. Though, now that he thought about it, he does have tomorrow off so it wouldn't hurt to stay up. "Ok I'll meet you at the hospital then," he replied.

"Ok, thank you doctor!" The doctor chirped back before she hung up.

Leorio looks at the phone weirdly before putting it back in his pocket. That was weird. Looking over at the clock on the wall, he notices that he has an hour before he has to leave. He needs to eat something before he does though. With a groan, he pushs himself off the couch and stretches. He is only 23 and yet for some reason he already felt old. Maybe it was because of how much had had changed and how much he had changed. He had become a doctor. His lifelong dream had been accomplished and yet he felt like something was missing. Like he had missed something while he was chasing his dream.

Walking into the small kitchen, Leorio pondered the matter. What could he be missing? Opening the refrigerator, Leorio pulls out a container of leftovers from some take out he had the other day. After heating it up in the microwave and grabbing a fork, he sat himself down on one of the chairs encircling his small dining table. He continues to think about the matter as he eats. Looking at the empty chair across from him, he realizes that he almost always ate alone. Occasionally, he would go out with a friend but usually he would come home to the cold apartment and spend his evenings alone.

Was that what he was missing? Now that he thought about it, he had always daydreamed about having a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Someone to cuddle with and kiss. Leorio finds himself blushing at the thought. Maybe he should start going on dates. He didn't really have time in the past, but now perhaps he could give it a try.

Looking at the clock again, he realizes that he should probably set out for the hospital. As he cleaned up his dishes and grabbed his keys, he found himself lost in a daydream of him meeting the one person he would love for the rest of his life.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it!

Please do send reviews and tell me if anything looks or sounds weird in the fic. Always looking to improve.

Also I hope you don't mind that I snuck some headcanons in there. I like the idea that Hisoka has a bunch of scars that he usually hides with texture surprise.

Well until the next time! Ill try to update soon.


End file.
